01: Flank Attack
by KeithPlusAdvanceWars
Summary: The first chapter of the world after Advance Wars: Days of Ruin. 21 years to be exact, the world if recovering after the mega apocalypse from the meteors. But now, a new threat is rising, and not a natural one either. A new, unknown army is rising. . .
1. Chapter 1

_**01: Flank Attack**_

Will sat his quarter at Wolves HQ. After their confrontation with Caulder, the Earth had been making a speedy recovery. Things were still not the same. The entire surface was divided into regions: A-Zone meant habitable or able to sustain life with minimal threat, B-Zone which was were most of the population lived, not quite as clean as an A-Zone but almost, then there was the C-Zones which people were not advised to enter. Any military personnel who went in, and out often were not the same, or didn't come out at all. They had to be heavily sterilized and all their equipment destroyed upon entry of an A or B-Zone. C-Zones could not sustain life for a simple reason: a heavy concentration of radiation from the meteors that had hit Earth just years ago.

A Wolf suddenly barged into Will's quarter. "Sir! Non responsive units have been spotted just southeast of our position," said the soldier quite frantically. There had been no hostile contact for two years.

"Soldier, what confirmation do we have," asked Will. The soldier explained a radar more detailed then Will needed to hear, but he was right. There were definitely two units, apparently tanks with a nearby HQ just out of the Wolves HQ. "Have we tried radio contact," asked WIll again.

"No sir, they're not responding to anything, we also deployed warning flares." Warning flares were a canister that sprayed purple gas upon impact to ward away hostile, or curious on comers to stay away because this was a military area.

"Do we have any units ready for combat in the armory," asked Will.

The soldier nodded "Yes sir, I'll get them ready sir." An unmanned UAV confirmed the thoughts that there were two hostile tanks nearby, there was also a confirmed siting on an HQ not too far away either. The only combat ready units in the armory were a recon unit and a mech unit with a rig. Will took command, and joined linked to the soldiers' public radio channel.

"Alright guys, we're outgunned by these tanks, they'll shred through that recon and the rig in not too long at all, so it's a matter of storming their HQ. Bravo squad, you're to board the rig with Gamma and head for the HQ. Echo squad, shield them from tank fire. The outer armor on the recon should shield you for a few shots, but if not try to ditch in the nearby mountains. I'm sorry soldiers we're low on rations so you'll have to conserve fuel if possible. Use the mountains near their HQ as well to shield you from the tanks."

Within minutes the battle was under way, Bravo and Gamma headed through the woods and got within a click of the HQ un-noticed. Echo was not far behind them. Upon their exit of the forest the hostile tanks caught sight of the convoy and headed for them. The squads got ready to be hammered, but then heard the distinct _ting_ of bullets off metal.

Will's radio channel cracked indicating someone was trying to link him. His HUD showed it was Echo squad. He accepted the link and listened "Sir, I think the hostile tank's main cannons are offline. They're firing at us with their secondary machine guns. We're five-hundred meters from their HQ now and we're going to ditch in four-hundred."

"Good job, link me when you've entered the HQ." Will signed off the channel and examined the confrontation from the UAV. In another five minutes Bravo, Gamma and Echo had out maneuvered the tanks, and Bravo squad had breached the enemy HQ. Will's radio channel cracked again, and he accepted. "Sir, we're in the HQ and there's no resistance! None! I think we're in the main room or something of that sort, there's no personnel looks like they've ditched. We've confiscated some papers and are returning to HQ. No losses today sir, complete success!"

Without saying anything Will signed off. Five minutes later the soldiers returned, were debriefed, and WIll examined the plans. They explained a missile that held a tonne of liquid, called Hydroporium. This was something worth a look at. Suddenly WIll's radio crackled from an unknown contact "This is not the last you will hear from us," said an agitated Russian accent. Until now no one had even considered who the CO might be. The world would be plunged into a new apocalypse. Something that was deliberate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**02: Le Debut de L'Extremite **_

Will, listened to the tape over and over and over. The Russian accent engraved in his mind. What could they want? Had they not suffered the consequences of the meteors? Do they not know what the world went through? Will tried to listen for details in the person's voice. He guessed they had to be young, no older than thirty-five. His voice was low, with an eerie rasp. He also listened for background noise and ambience, but there was nothing – nothing except the shred of tank treads.

Whoever this person was they were on the field, but had to have a high rank that was designated to them by the Anti-Apocalyptic Peace Keepers, a group that had been formed to keep all militaries under control and help establish diplomatic solutions to issues between nations. The population had rose to over five-hundred million now, and individual nations and militaries had begun to form, some rouge some not. Whoever these people were they had access to the AAPK encrypted radio channel. This meant they had extremely great hacking skills, or a branch of the AAPK was corrupt – or worse the entire corporation.

Will was just speculating though, he had no way of confirming any of this and his head was still ringing from the last exchange between the groups. Will's door barged open and smashes the wall leaving a notable dent. "Sir! Sir! More units have been spotted North of here in the mountains. Artillery units have already hit and killed three of our soldiers sir, this just happened about thirty seconds ago sir," said the soldier out of breath. He was young, Will wondered how long he'd been serving then considered his age and thought when he joined he must have been too young to enlist.

"Why didn't I hear these soldier," asked Will almost accusingly.

"Sir, when the shells land they're silent. Same about the same blast radius as ours but no sound. Makes it hard to detect were they're coming from."

"Intel on the units soldier?"

"Sir, three artillery squads about seventy-five meters apart with three tanks guarding each. They're in a triangular formation which means that each side is covered by artillery and tanks. We're not going to be able to attack without taking a couple of. . .uh hits sir."

"Very well soldier, prepare our units, the mechs and the recon right?"

"Actually sir, the AAPK just sent us that squad of Md. Tanks Mark II, they haven't been fully loaded yet but there main cannons are online, they're at half ammo is what I'm trying to say sir."

"Excellent, deploy them as well."

"Yes sir!"

"And soldier," asked Will.

"Yes sir?"

"What's your name?"

"It's Dave sir, Dave Thomas."

"Very well."

The Md. Tanks came storming out of the armoury. They fired a few warning shots with their machine guns into the mountains. One of the artillery squads was exposed from the side, and one of the Md. Tanks fired, smashing into one of the artilleries head on. There was a plume of fire sent into the sky followed by raining rock and debris. The tanks charged the Md. Tanks almost like jousting or a sword fight. The tank on the right fired at one of the Md. Tanks, the one that was closest to it, ripping hole into its hull and igniting the inside of the tank. One of the soldiers came pouring out, with no chance.

The other four Md. Tanks quickly made short work of the hostile tank and set out toward the artillery. By now the artillery were reloaded and ready for combat. They fired a hailstorm of bullets at the Md. Tanks, one of the shots caught the end of one and severely damaged the backside exposing the troops to small arms fire. The infantry in the mountains took out there machine guns and blasted away, killing a soldier inside but not the soldiers operating the cannon or the tank.

Two of the tanks fired at the artillery, one landed straight on completely disabling the artillery and killing everyone inside. The other shot missed the artillery, but the splash damage caught it and eventually made its way to the gas tank sending the artillery over the edge of the mountain, leaving a trail of metal on its way down. The other five artillery units sent another hailstorm of rocket down. Another shot hit the damaged tank on the back end, landing on the inside and sending the soldiers flying out the back on fire. The tank came to a slowing halt as the driver had been killed from the shrapnel. That left two tanks against the artillery. They were almost too close for the artillery to fire on them, or for them to fire back but they fired the last of their ammunition anyway destroying two more artillery units.

The soldiers ditched their tanks and sprinted the last fifty meters towards the artillery units. They made quick work of the ground, opened the hatches on the top and made short work of the soldiers inside. Will sat at his desk examining the battle from his UAV Drone. His link buzzed and he quickly accepted. "There is nothing you can do to stop us." It was the same voice, which meant that that officer had not been on the battlefield for this battle.

In total Will had lost eight soldiers. They all died in the two Md. Tanks that were destroyed. Will also wondered why he had not been radioed back yet about the victory with a status report. His UAV had also gone offline as well. Alarms suddenly went off in the HQ signalling a high level of gas in the vicinity.

Was this the beginning of the end? Had the hydroporium missile struck?


End file.
